1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a device and method to assist in the removal and/or tightening of lug nuts.
2. Background of the Invention
The present invention is a new system to assist in the removal of tires from motor vehicles. It is well known that lug nuts used to secure tires to a vehicle can frequently be very difficult to remove. This is sometimes caused by the lug nuts being secured too tightly by power tools at service stations. Other times the lug nuts may bond to the threading because of rust. But whatever the cause, it can be especially difficult for a strong, able bodied person to remove the lug nuts using a conventional lug wrench or tire iron. For anyone not up to the challenge, the task of removing a lug nut can sometimes be impossible. Furthermore, the exertion required can result in personal injury to a person's back or can cause a hernia. The physical effort required can be especially dangerous for older travellers whose health may already be compromised. As a result, a traveller might find him or herself stranded if they are unable to remove a flat tire or injured if they attempt to use conventional portable tire removal tools without proper regard for their physical limitations.
The present invention overcomes the many shortcoming and dangers of the prior art. The invention includes a lug nut socket arm or socket means connected at a right angle to an extension arm, which is referred to collectively as the torque tool or leverage assembly. The leverage assembly is too cumbersome to use by itself. The invention also includes a stabilization platform, which is used to stabilize the socket arm to permit the leverage assembly to engage the lug nut. Once the leverage assembly has engaged the lug nut, the user pulls or pushes down on the extension arm. The added torque provided by the extension arm permits the user to break free even the most stubborn lug nut.
The stabilization platform includes at least four legs, which are substantially at right angles to each other. At least one of the legs or plates has an angled or inclined edge. At least one retaining means or recess or notch is cut or formed in the angled edge. The socket arm rests within the recess when the socket engages the lug nut. In this way, the stabilization platform is able to support the socket arm to prevent the socket from disengaging the lug nut when the user applies tangential force to the extension arm.
The wheels of virtually all vehicles known to the inventor are secured to the axle with multiple attachment means, which are usually lug nuts. Typically, each lug nut is positioned around the circumference of the axle, which results in each being at a different height from the ground. In the preferred embodiment, each of the legs has an angular or inclined edge with multiple recesses formed in each. The practical result is each leg having recesses at a different heights. This allows the user to adjust to the height of each lug nut. Each recess can be numbered so that the user can remember which recesses to use when putting on and taking off each wheel. Also the legs can be marked with on and off notations to assist the user in remembering which direction will remove or tighten the lug nut.
The added torque provided by the invention permits most any adult to loosen a lug nut with far less effort than previously required. Hence, the invention provides a means for giving a far greater number of people the independence to change a tire without having to wait for assistance. This lessens the time the user is stranded at the side of the road thereby reducing the time the user is exposed to the possibility of being struck by another vehicle or being accosted by persons with malevolent motives. The relative ease with which the invention can be used when compared to the prior art also reduces the chances of personal injury because the user does not have to strain to the same degree as before.